Austin and Ally:Cats and Dogs
by Misa-chan rocks
Summary: In two weeks there is a pet competition, and Austin wants to join, but he has to have two pets and a girl partner. Ally likes animals from a safe distance, so she wants to watch the comp. Austin drags Ally to the pet store to buy pets after they bought them they switched bodies. Will Austin and Ally catch their animal possessed bodies switch back in time to win the comp? Ausally.
1. Chapter 1

**[I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY]**

Chapter One: pets pets pets!

Austin's POV: I see everyone walking with their pets, talking to them, feeding them, playing, and dancing. It's all quite frustrating to see that because I don't have a pet. "Hey, Ally. Do you have a pet?" I said "Uhh… no... Why do you ask?" "Good let's go!" I grab her hand not knowing and start running. "Wait….. I….. Can't….leave…..the….store unintended!" said Ally as she tripped and her head landed on my shoulder. I blushed "K we're here" I said. "Why; are we; here; at; the pet shop?" she said out of breath as she pushed off of me. "To get a pet, duh"

Ally's POV: Everyone has pets. I'm not jealous and it's not like I don't want one either but. **I'm afraid of them. **Birds, the beck at you and it hurts. Dogs, they bite and make deep painful gashes. Cats, all they do is scratch so I wouldn't want one because I'd have to keep paying to repair the furniture and to buy tons of bandages. ECT, ECT, ECT pets only hurt people. "Hey Ally…ya have….. net" is what I heard him say as I'm coming out of the bathroom. As I sat on the piano bench I said "Uhh… no…. Why do you ask?" Because I was kinda confused what Austin would want a net for? He said something but I couldn't hear because I was listening to my iPod. He grabbed my hand and started running. It was hard to tell him I can't leave the store when I'm running at full speed. I didn't notice that he stopped, so I tripped and fell; luckily he caught me. He finally said "We're here!" Uh oh, the pet shop key word **PET.** So, I asked Austin "Why; are we; here; at; the pet shop" and he said "To get a pet, duh." Yikes, I'm not prepared to get bit, pecked, or scratched.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WILE. I HAD A WRIGHTERS BLOCK AND HAD TO DO SO MANY CHORES AND WATCH MY BRO AND DO HOMEWORK BAN FROM ALL ELECTRONICS (DON'T ASK) CROSS COUNTRY PRACTICE HOMEWORK WORK GETTING INTROUBLE BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**[REMEMBER I ONLY OWN THE POP I MEAN PLOT]**

Unknown character: Hi

Me: whose there

Unknown character: a character that you're going to write about

Me: and what's that

Unknown character: SHUGO CHARA!

Me: yahh! Oh yes I can't- ner mind so yah I will be make a shugo chara fanfic.

NOW TO THE STORY ( XD )

Ally: meep-er misa-chan doesn't own A&A. if she did there might not have been an episode two season one.

Me: hey no-

Dez: now on with the show

Trish: Dez, this is more like a book than a- wait now I sound like a professor!

Austin: on with the uh sh-storypancakes yummy.

…

Austin's POV: Ally looked as if she had been hit by a bus and frightened like a deer about to get hit by a car "Hey Alls" I said "Are you OK?" "Of course I am Austin. Just AWESOME!" wow usually you could tell if she was lying I think she improved on her lying skills. "You look as if you got hi-" "Hit by a bus and a deer about to get hit by a car. I know; you had that look on your face as soon as you looked at me, after we stopped running. FINally!" Wow who knew she was so so so scary I'll have to be careful what I do next.

Ally's POV: ARRG why WHY of all places did it have to be the infected diseased smelly vicious (in real life I adore animals so remember this is an s-ner mind) gross slobbery over pampered weird looking things oh yah I went there and called them THINGS. Luckily Austin turned away and I dashed away to only bump into a fur ball then _vroom_! I felt smaller then I realized that I was string at myself.(1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10) HOW ON EARTH CAN THIS HAPPEN. I turned too only be put into a bag luckily I heard the man's plan. "sì, ho finalmente fatta! Ora voglio sezionare l'animale e la testa della ragazza per vedere se i loro cervelli accesi poi tagliato entrambi i cervelli metà e mettere a destra del gatto con togetter sinistro della ragazza e vis versa. Now come my dear lets go home for lunch." The man said to the cat in MY body. "Oh lascia provare con un cane a." 'Austin hide run scram' but nothing came out but a "meow" whoa what's that sme-


End file.
